(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for electroplating an amorphous alloy with a metal selected from copper, nickel, tin, zinc and alloys thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An amorphous alloy is utilized as an electronic part or the like because of its excellent magnetic characteristics, but this amorphous alloy has a problem in that its solderability is poor. This poor solderability is due to a strong passive film formed on the surface of the amorphous alloy, and the solder-ability is inhibited by the amorphousness of the inherent alloy structure. Thus, when the amorphous alloy is used as an electronic material, the end portion must be made solderable for connection thereof.
The compression method may be adopted for connection to the amorphous alloy, but the connecting effect is low and unstable, and even if strong compression is possible, the conduction of electricity is inhibited by the passive film present on the surface.
Furthermore, since the amorphous alloy is brittle, bending processing is difficult, and connection by bending or torsion is not applicable because the amorphous alloy will break.
A welding method such as spot welding may be considered. However, in the welding method, since the temperature of the welded portion is elevated, the composition of the amorphous alloy is changed and the metal characteristics of the amorphous alloy are lost. Accordingly, welding cannot be applied.
Accordingly, various investigations have been made into making the soldering of amorphous alloys possible, but none have been successful.
This is because the removal of a passive film inherent to an amorphous alloy and the disposal of silicon and boron contained in the amorphous alloy are difficult, and since the history of amorphous alloys is short, research has not been widely carried out.